


A One-Time Thing

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oneshot, PWP, Shepard has developed a habit of using Asari expressions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Cerberus Troops at Grissom Academy, Shepard and Jack meet in Purgatory... and don't stay there for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One-Time Thing

"Shepard, everybody knows you can't dance."

The commander knew that she was giving Jack every reason to laugh at her, but when had she ever cared about making a fool of herself? Shepard grinned to herself as she started dancing. Her movements might be a lot clumsier here than on the battlefield with an assault rifle in her hands, but she enjoyed this nonetheless—how the rhythm was vibrating deep inside her body, the relaxed atmosphere, not having to care about anything other than the music for a change. Jack joined her a moment later, displaying no clumsiness whatsoever. Her movements were ecstatic and beautiful, so beautiful.

The commander had never seen her dance before, had never seen her hips move like that, never seen her so radiant. All those times she'd talked to Jack down in Engineering, all the hours they'd been in battle together, and yet Shepard had never realized just how attractive Jack could be. She found herself thinking of running her fingers through Jack's new haircut, kissing those tattoos of hers, all the way down her body towards her hot center. And why not? She wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, and she'd never been shy about her sexuality.

They kept dancing for a while, giving the commander the chance to watch Jack's glorious body the whole time, something that she did not object to at all. Eventually, Jack got herself a drink at the bar and Shepard went to stand next to her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Jack turned towards her, a smug grin on her face.

"Why? I already know you can't dance, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Shepard leaned in closer. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of... other forms of physical activity."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "My dancing turning you on, Shepard?"

"Maybe a bit." She was grinning at Jack, who in turn gave her an appraising look, followed by a short nod.

"Let's get out of here then."

They made their way down from the dance floor, Jack's drink forgotten.

"So, where d'you wanna go?"

"Well, I have that ship, you might have heard of it, it's called the Normandy..."

Jack frowned. "You wanna go all the way to the Normandy when there's a perfectly good bathroom right over there?"

Shepard felt a wave of affection for Jack, but however much she liked her impatience, what she proposed was out of the question.

"Yes, I think I prefer the comfort of a nice big bed to a small stall in a public bathroom."

Jack's face hardened, and for a moment it looked like she didn't want to get into the elevator in front of them.

"If you're thinking of pulling some stupid romance-stunt, forget it. I'm having none of that shit. This is a one-time thing, Shepard."

This was so typical Jack, Shepard almost smiled. She really missed having Jack on the Normandy.

"Don't worry, I've got no agenda. I just prefer to have a bit of room to... spread out, you know." Shepard winked, and Jack's frown vanished.

"Sounds good. You know, Shepard, I used to fantasize about you a lot when I was on your ship." Jack's voice was light, but the air in the elevator suddenly seemed to become warmer. The commander was glad when the doors opened and the cooler air of the docking bay surrounded them. They started walking towards the Normandy's airlock, both pretending not to be in a hurry, and neither quite succeeding in fooling the other.

"So, what did we do in those fantasies of yours?" Shepard's voice had become dark with desire, she felt her need for Jack growing inside her. Just a few more steps to the ship, thank the goddess. Jack seemed to feel what her words were doing to her former commander, and she was obviously enjoying it.

"Oh, we did a lot of things in those fantasies... Maybe I can show you some of them now, how about that?"

They were inside the Normandy now, just another elevator ride seperating them from each other's bodies. Shepard's skin was tingling in anticipation, the back of her head feeling a little numb.

"Sounds reasonable enough." The cabin door opened in front of them.

Shepard could not have said how they made it down the stairs, all she knew was that somehow they reached her bed, and that Jack was on top of her in seconds, her biotics giving her body a blue-ish glow. She could see the grin on Jack's face before she started kissing her, pinning her hands to the bed. The commander had never really appreciated how strong Jack actually was; she knew that there weren't a lot of people alive who could have held her down like that. And for once in her life she was absolutely fine with not being in control. Jack's kisses were powerful, hungry even; Shepard felt her whole body shiver with her need for the woman above her. She tried to free herself to pull Jack closer, to touch her, she wanted to feel the other woman's body beneath her hands... But Jack had them firmly locked in place, making it clear that this night would unfold on her terms, and her terms alone. It was wonderfully torturous, feeling Jack's body so close to her own, but not being allowed to touch her. Jack started biting Shepard's lower lip softly, eliciting soft moans from the commander.

"You like that, huh?" Jack murmured, trailing her lips down Shepard's neck.

Shepard couldn't form coherent sentences; Jack was biting her neck and she could only moan her approval. Jack began opening Shepard's jacket, and soon both that and the shirt she wore beneath it were lying on the floor. Jack was trailing kisses along her collarbone; slow, almost sloppy kisses that were making the commander shiver in anticipation. She opened Shepard's bra with one hand before taking off her own jacket and top quickly.

Shepard promptly tried to follow suit by getting rid of her remaining clothes, but was stopped by a stern look from Jack.

"I am going to do that."

Obediently, Shepard lay back, admiring Jack's body before her—not that she hadn't seen most of it already, after all Jack's choice of clothing had never been very traditional, but there were some details that Shepard hadn't known. Like the fact that Jack's nipples were a natural dark shade of brown that stood out wonderfully from her tattooed chest. Jack hadn't missed Shepard's point of focus.

"Like what you see, commander?" Jack tried to keep a straight face, but Shepard knew that she was teasing her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You have no idea."

"Then you're going to like this even more."

With a grin, Jack began taking off the rest of her clothes in front of Shepard, revealing a set of lean, toned legs that were covered in a myriad of tattoos, just like her upper body. Shepard had always suspected that the giant red star on Jack's stomach reached all the way down, but actually seeing it in the flesh was vastly different from simply imagening it. Jack didn't give her time to study all the tattoos unknown to her in detail; as soon as her clothes were lying on the floor she was on top of Shepard again, kissing her roughly, not holding her hands in place this time. Jack's skin was surprisingly soft, Shepard discovered; somehow she hadn't expected that. Jack always looked like nothing could hurt her, like her skin was unbreakable, but underneath the tattoos and the abrasive personality, there was a woman's body.

Jack took one of her breasts into her mouth and Shepard sighed in pleasure, it had been so long since she'd been touched like that, much too long. Jack seemed determined to learn every inch of the commander's body, both with her hands and her lips; Shepard could feel faint biotic vibrations emanating from her, only adding to the sensation of her touch.

"You really have beautiful tits, Shepard."

Shepard grinned at Jack's candor. Now that was something she had missed those last couple of months.

"Uh, thanks?"

Her grin was quickly wiped off her face when Jack started sucking one of her nipples, and Shepard could do nothing but moan in pleasure. Jack's lips found their way down Shepard's body a few minutes later, until they reached the waistband of the pants she was still wearing. Shepard felt bereft when the biotic stopped kissing her in order to free the commander from the last pieces of clothing she was still wearing. Her skin was tingling and the process seemed to take an eternity, she needed Jack right now, needed to feel her, needed to touch her. When her panties were finally falling to the floor, she spread her legs provocatively, challenging Jack to get on with it, and Jack grinned at the sight.

"Sometimes I think you've never heard the word patience in your life."

Shepard laughed. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right, commander."

Jack started kissing Shepard's right leg, moving downwards slowly, towards the spot where she needed her most. Shepard almost wanted to urge her on, tell her to hurry up; but Jack had made it very clear that this encounter would follow her rules, and Shepard was sure that she was making her wait deliberately. Jack was right about one thing, she wasn't a patient woman, and what Jack did was driving her to the brink of sanity. Jack was so close but her lips were not quite there yet, and the hand she was using to hold her left thigh in place seemed not to be moving at all. It was torture of the sweetest kind, making Shepard's skin feel hot and cold; her whole body was shivering, and her hips were shaking.

"I need you," she whispered breathlessly. "Please, Jack, right now."

She could feel Jack grin against her thigh, and then, miraculously, her lips started moving more quickly towards Shepard's center. Shepard couldn't help but sigh when she finally felt Jack's tongue in between her folds. Jack obviously knew what she was doing, within minutes she had the commander moaning desperately. Jack stopped her wonderful ministrations for a moment, summoning her biotic energy. Shepard could muster just enough coherent thought to wonder what she was planning, but then Jack put her lips to her folds again, and her intention became quite clear. Through her lips, she was sending small biotic waves through Shepard's body, stimulating her in a way she had never felt before. Shepard could feel the energy deep inside her, shaking her to the core, the sensation was overwhelming. Her orgasm was so close...

Her legs were shaking, her whole body was numb, she couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to. Jack's lips glided higher, the waves emanating from them becoming stronger—and then she reached Shepard's clit, and the next energy wave sent the commander over the brink. Her orgasm was so intense that for a moment she felt like she was about to lose consciousness. Her whole body was shaking, her hands were gripping onto the sheets tightly, there were sounds coming out of her mouth that even she herself had never heard before. And Jack didn't stop—she modified her biotic waves a bit so that they resembled vibrations, and started sucking Shepard's clit. A moment later, another orgasm shook the now whimpering commander, almost as powerful as the first one.

Jack let her biotic energy fade away slowly, softly licking the wetness off the commander's folds. Shepard couldn't have said how much time had passed when she was finally able to speak again.

"By the goddess, that was the most incredible..." Shepard was lost for words, still panting, her eyes slightly out of focus. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack sat up and grinned at her smugly.

"You're welcome. I don't do this for everyone, so you should feel honored." Shepard nodded weakly, and Jack stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water, you want one?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Shepard had the impression that Jack rather enjoyed being fully in control while she herself was lying on the bed, unable to even sit up. It was only logical—she had always been in command, and Jack hated taking orders. If this was some sort of revenge from Jack, Shepard hoped that she was feeling very vengeful indeed.

Her arms were still shaking slightly when Jack gave her the glass, but most of the numbness was gone, and her head had stopped spinning. Her body was calming down a bit, and she could feel Jack's eyes on her as she was downing her drink.

"Shepard, you really mean something to me." The commander looked up, surprised. "Don't take this the wrong way, this is still a one-time thing. But if you get yourself killed on that nutty mission of yours, I will kick your fucking ass in the afterlife."

Shepard wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I—"

"Shut up." Jack leaned forward and kissed the commander hard on her lips.

"So, what else did we do in your fantasies?"


End file.
